


Desperation

by GoddessTiera



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Written for a kiss prompt on Tumblr.        A mission goes sideways.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 46





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kiss prompt desperately.

They hadn't planned on a fire. Hardison had lost visual not long after their mark had started the fire and he and Parker could only listen as Eliot struggled to find a way out of the burning building. The sounds of fire trucks could be heard but they were still too far away to be any help. 

They'd gotten everything they needed to take the illegal fireworks dealer down but it would be a hollow victory if they lost their hitter. They could hear him coughing from the smoke and tried to fight the rising panic in their hearts the longer he was inside. 

" I think I found a way.. ..gonna……"

"Eliot, man you're breaking up. The heat must be messing with your com."

His words were met with silence for several seconds and then, the factory exploded. Parker screamed. 

"ELIOT! ELIOT MAN ANSWER ME! 

Hardison held his breath as he waited, praying to hear a gruff response. Probably scolding him for yelling in his ear. Parker was holding his arm so tight he would probably have bruises tomorrow as they both watched the warehouse burn. 

"He's Eliot so he has to be okay right?"

"Course Mama, if anyone was gonna make it out of that, it would be our Eliot."

He hoped she didn't hear the way his voice cracked. He wasn't lying to her but as the seconds ticked by without hearing anything, he was finding it harder and harder to not expect the worst. 

Parker spotted him first. A silhouette limping towards them with one arm wrapped around his torso. She took off towards him with Hardison hot on her heels. She threw her arms around him and kissed him, hard and desperately, reassuring herself he was alive. He stumbled, thrown off balance by her but Hardison was there to steady them both. 

“Dammit, Parker easy! I think I cracked a rib.”

She just laughed and kissed him again, feeling him smile against her lips.

When she pulled back this time, Hardison leaned in and stole a kiss for himself before pressing their foreheads together. “You have GOT to stop scaring us like that.”

“I’ve been in worse spots than that and I told you I found a way out.” 

“Your com cut out man. We didn’t hear you.” 

“How DID you get out?” asked Parker

“I climbed up some crates, jumped out a window, made a less than graceful landing, and ran like hell. What about Smith?”

“Cops are looking for him. Only a matter of time before they pick him up.”

The sound of sirens had grown louder and the whole place would be swarming in minutes.

“Speaking of, I think that’s our cue. Can we go home now?” asked Eliot, who had slowly begun to lean on his partners, letting them help hold him upright.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
